


The last trip

by Helgabuttercup



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Death, Depression, Drugs, Escape, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Problems, Rape, Road Trips, Self-Harm, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgabuttercup/pseuds/Helgabuttercup
Summary: Loosely based on the Thelma and Louise movie.------‐------------------Dina is a depressed dancer at the Cordycept strip bar, who's falling hard for her favorite customer.Ellie's a lone wolf with unsolvable problems.They escape their pathetic life in hope of finding the light.It's time for them to live again.-------VERY DARK AND SADYOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS, it's me, with another story.
> 
> This story will be as dark as my other one, but in a more vulgar way. I've never writen smut before, and I swear I was red in the face while typing this.
> 
> I don't quite know what to do with this idea, but I'm inspired. Should I continue this ?

The Cordycept was a strip bar in downtown Jackson, far away from prying eyes and innocent souls, where even the ugliest rats wouldn't dare sneak past the metal doors. 

It was situated in a dimly lit alleway, unknown of most, like a dark shadow looming over the empty streets. One broken lampost flickered over the bright pink neon sign that read Cordycept, the 'p' threatening to fall over the head of the next customer. 

On the other side of the seemingly abandonned building, stood a deep crimson door, its vivid color contrasting with the grayish outside walls of the strip bar, not unlike those of those medieval dungeon. 

Deep smoke rose in the air in uneven intervals, its substance clearer under the faded red neon light hanging over the head of the person who was smoking lazily in front of the door, shivering in the small, black crop top she was wearing. 

Dina let out a exhausted sigh as she watched that smoke free themselves from her red painted mouth. How she wished she could do the same, but she had long ago stopped mulling over those fucked up choices she made. And she certainly didn't need her own fucking cigarette to remind her of that. 

Taken by a sudden, unexplained frustration, she threw the pathetic cancer stick on the ground, crushing it under the pointy heel of her leathery high heels, muttering curses under her breath as she almost fell over while doing so. 

The vodka in her body had made her movement sluggish and awkward, like she was moving entirely too much than she needed to, but her boss wouldn't mind. As long a her bubbly ass kept on bringing more youthful customer, she could be half dead on MDMA for all he cared. 

"Gotta keep those dogs entertained." He had once said to her with that perfid grin of his, smacking her ass as she rolled her eyes at him. "Pig." She had huffed, unbersknown to him. His whole character, up to his shaved head and down to his kaki colored pants, disgusted every single parcel of her. 

She wanted to grab his balls and squeesh them so hard they'd pop in a splatter of blood and cries of pain. She wouldn't mind seeing him on his knees for once, eyes wide in confusion and jaw trembling out of fear. 

Yeah, that would be a sight. 

"Hey, sorry." Said a girl as she came out of the red door, nearly bumping into the dark haired woman as she passed by her, coming to stand next to the shivering girl. Loud electronic music could be heard from inside as the door slammed shut. Like Dina, she wasn't wearing much. She was even wearing less, clad in a black bra et black lacey panties. The newcomer rubbed her arms energically to put some warmth back into her freezing limbs, without much success unfortunately. The night air was shameless as it crept into every crease of clothes and every pore of skin, chilling everything on its path. 

"Want one?" Dina asked, reaching into the pocket of her low waisted, too tight jeans and handing her one of her cheap cigarette. The woman looked at it like God himself handed it to her. "Fuck, yes." She breathed, long but twitchy fingers reached and grabbed it. She was quick to light it, inhaling the smoke like it was the essence of life itself. She breathed it out with a laugh. 

"God, it feels great. Crowd's really messy tonight. You started yet ?" The woman asked, running her hand in her short black hair with the hope to untangle it.  
"Soon.' Dina answered with no spirit, the word leaving a bad taste in the back of her throat. "Fuck, this clown's really fucking with us, Cat. Customers can smoke inside but we can't? That's low." Dina complained, a draft of wind causing a chill to tense her spine and shoulders. 

Dina looked up pensively at the red light hanging over her head like a lone loose, and shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't quite remember why she was here. One thing happened, then that other happened and before she knew it, Dina was stuck in a neverending loop of days that were the same, jumbling togheter like a foul tasting stew. 

"Maybe it's because he wants to see our tits all hard. Y'know, 'cause of the cold." Cat joked bitterly, not noticing her colleague's tension. "Yours are, by the way." 

Dina glanced down at her chest out of reflex and sighed. 

"I'm going inside." She opened the door before Cat could add anything. Inside, myriad of bright lights, like fireworks on a dark night, assaulted her eyes, forcing her to blink more forcefully. 

A song from Ghunter started playing from the overhead speakers, eliciting cheers and gasps from the crowd, each person sitting on a faded deep red sofa. Many had dozen of empty bottles standing or lying on their table, while other had a pile of cash sitting on it like trophies. So proud to wave it around like rich men. 

Dina did her best to close off the sound of voices and the smell of sins. She hated this place so much. She hated how it reminded her of all the fucked up shit she did in her younger years. And it plumelled against her brain, senseless, never stopping. It pounded and it pounded until she cried at night and well into the twilight.  
A weak headache started to form at her termples, slow and rythmic. It wasn't that painful, but suddenly it was all she could think about. 

She flicked red drapes out of her way, marching to the changing room of the 'employees only' area. Since she always arrived last, and often helped with the close at 3 AM, she was also always alone changing. She stripped from her jeans and crop top to a violet g-string and a black bra, like the one on Cat's breast. 

Taking the few minutes she had left before her shift, she leaned against the wall, checking from afar the sensual footworks and moves of her colleagues, watched as the muscles moved under their skin. Most girls were in their forties, but for a place as recluse as here, the marchandise weren't too bad.  
She chuckled dryly. Did she just considered herself as marchandise ? God, she needed another drink before she started. 

While she discreetly pulled a vial of vodka from her purse, she heard the cheers of men outside, as her dancing co workers finalized their dances in a split, butt naked on the floor. Dina thought those women were in such a shape despite their age. 

Unfortunately, she was scheduled off stage today, entertaining the men directly in front of them, and the sexier she moved, the more tip she received. It was easy, just like that. 

She often mocked just how well men could be manipuled with just a bit of skin and a kiss here and there. It was a crappy place, but the tip wasn't half bad most of the time. Being, with Cat, one of the youngest, she was the favorite of many, which means even more money. 

Music drilling holes in her head, she tried to ignore the burning in her body as the clear liquid passed in her throat to join the pool of vodka in her stomach. 

21:00. It was her turn now. She looked one last time at her purse, longing for another shot, but she turned away from it and she was off to work. 

There was a lot of people today, mostly older men, a few couples and once in a while, there would be a group of girls, giggling and making fun of them as they finished endless bottles of cheap beers. Those were the most infuriating. Dina knew her job wasn't perfect, hell, she hated it. But she didn't want to be reminded of it by little whores who think they were better than her. 

She looked quickly at Cat giving a strip show on the scene and she started to make her way to the crowd, swaying her hips to the music. Not too far from her, one of her older colleague was giving a lap dance to a man in his sixties who stared at her like she was a sex god or something. Easy grab, Dina thought to herself as he pulled a ward of cash from his pocket. 

Multicolored lights reflected on the faces, making it a bit hard in her inhebrited state to concentrate, but she finally put her bets on a young gal who was sitting with his bulky friend, who looked like one of those jocks from those typical high school movies. The guy next to him, though, looked like it was his first time here. 

Time to grind his money off him. 

The men were nursing a glass of whiskey when they noticed her, and she flashed them her charmest smile, with a bitting of her lip to accompany her acting. The younger one, who looked almost scared to be there, widened his eyes upon seeing the beautiful girl, almost naked, starting to dance in front of him in a show of curves and smiles. Next to him, the jock whistled and laughed, licking his lips and lazily approving the show with a nod of his head. He leaned back on the bench, almost spittering his drink as Dina rubbed her ass against his friend's thights. The victim was smiling shyly, but he seemed about to combust on its seat. Encouraged by the sick rythm of the song playing, Dina lifted herself up a bit and straddled the boy who at this point was redder than a sack of tomatoes.  
It was money quickly earned. 

She was sure she probably deflowered him by the way he shrank on himself after she left, mocked by his much experienced friend.

The night was going well, and by the time the hand of the clock reached midnight, most people had left, since it was sunday and folks probably had to work in the morning. Or go back home before their wives found out where they were. Dina was satisfied of the money she made that day. She knew how to spot the weakest guys, those who are so engrossed in the shape of her breast that they would give their whole wallet if she asked so. 

Which she did. Often. 

She had watched how the newbies would grind on some men endlessly, hoping for a wad of cash but only getting a few dollars. They'd learn in times how to spot a well engrossed walking bank. 

She took another sip of vodka during her brief break. It helped keep the party vibe on, or she'd get bored and her dancing would indeniably suffer from it, and she couldn't afford it. 

She glanced around the room, trying to spot someone that wouldn't annoy the shit out of her, but most were looking drunkily at Sheryl on the stage, who was stripping herself from her clothes to dance around the cold, metal pole. 

Dina sighed and it was when she spotted the lone figure sitting in one of the red couch, nursing a drink of liquid the color of honey. 

It was a girl. 

Dina was mildly surprised, since lone girls weren't a common sight in those kind of places. It only meant one thing. 

This girl was probably as gay as her. She would make the perfect victim. 

As she approached, rocked by the lyrics of 'sexy chicks' from Akon blasting over the speakers, she noticed the woman seemed young, probably in her mid twenties. She sported some kind of leather jacket with a flannel underneath. She had yet to notice her. She was completely engrossed by the random dancing on the stage and yet she wore a faraway look in her eyes, like she wasn't even there. 

"Hey there, hot stuff." She called her, smirking teasinly to catch her attention. 

Jolting a bit straighter in her seat, the girl finally spotted the dancer, and even if Dina couldn't see her face properly due to the lack of light this far off the room, she noticed just how misty green her pupils were. 

God, she was hot. 

"H-hey." She said uncertainly, grip tightening over her glass. 

"What are you doing here?" Dina asked, beguiled by the way her voice sounded. Soft, yet raspy, like cream and sour chips. She moved her hips slowly to keep the girl entertained. It seemed to work, she couldn't keep her eyes off the way her hips moved under the lights. 

The girl shrugged one shoulder, a faint smile appearing on her face as she glanced back at the girl dancing on stage. 

"Enjoying the show." She responded simply, watching as Dina's hands came in contact with the rough fabric of her skinny jeans. Everywhere her hands went, it left a burning trail of embers on her, threatening to scorch a hole throught her clothes. Dina licked her lips when the girl tensed, one strand of auburn hair coming to a stop on the side of her face, linning the lenght of her perfect jawline. 

Fuck, she was handsome, Dina thought, finding herself more and more invested in pleasing her customer.  
Seeing as she hesitated to move, Dina removed her hands from her legs and and turned so her ass faced the girl, whose breath hitched immediately, earning a grin from the black haired dancer. 

She sat on the offerd legs, her naked back meeting her front so she could arch her body and let her hands roam into the auburn hair, half of it being pulled back in a short, messy ponytail. She smelled good, like cologne and ashes. It was enticing, yet uncommon for a girl to smell like this. Dina loved it very much. 

She felt her hands settling over her waist, centimers above the band of her dark panties, and Dina swore at how much this girl was warm. A literal walking furnace. 

"What's your name, hot stuff?" Dina asked, one hand massasing the back of her head and the other coaxing the girl closer by pressing on her neck.  
"Ellie." She croacked, like talking wasn't one of her strongest skill. Dina couldn't care much, she was here to please her. 

No, to make money, she reminded herself with stubborness. 

"Name's Sweet Dee." Dina purred, using as usual her stage name instead of her real name. 

Ellie said nothing as she turned once more, to face her this time. Dina started to grind against her legs, the movement pooled heat in the deep of her guts, like hot lava ready to implode. 

"Oh god." Ellie mumbled, feeling the smooth, bubbly butt rub greedily against her jeans, feeling a pression build between her legs.  
"First time here ?" Dina questionned, loving the effect she had on the rather silent girl. 

She nodded, words caught in her throat when the dancer's arms went to wrap around her neck and shoulders. Ellie moved her hands slightly lower, at the outward curves of her hips, her long fingers barely touching the ass given to her. 

Dina moved the lower part of her body against the girl, moaning in her ears. "You like it, baby?" She muttered, hot breath tickling the skin near her right ear. 

She nodded again, fervously. Looking at her face again, Dina spotted traces of freckles all over her face, up to her forehead, down to her jaw and tracing the line of her little nose. A faint scar slashed her right eyebrow, and Dina thought she was the hottest thing to ever pass the door of this damned building. 

Reaching to grab Ellie's glass, she pourred it all across her front. Ellie didn't react, but her eyes definitely followed each drip as it traveled down her skin only to disappear in the mystery of her bra. 

"Drink it." She ordered with a bite of her lip, bringing the stunned woman's face againt her chest. 

It took a couple of seconds of hesitation, but as soon as the wet tongue touched her skin, she let out a barely forced moan, bringing some nearby faces to their interraction. But none of them cared. Ellie placed her hands against the small of her back, feeling the sweat that had accumulated over the hours. 

"You're gorgerous." She heard the voice, but mostly felt the lips move against one of the swell of her left breast, quickly followed by a lap of her tongue to catch the alcohol falling quickly into her bra. 

When she lapped all of it, feeling braver than ever, the taller girls went to grasp both of Dina's bottocks, making her hips buckle forward, and Dina knew the girl's face was near enough her crotch to smell her arousal even through the fabric. 

When she finally left the girl's lap, the two became aware of the wet stain she had left on Ellie's jeans, but she didn't seem to mind. 

She knew she earned her money when Ellie's hand went into her pocket to give her two twenty dollars bills. 

"Thank you baby." Dina purred, making a show of swaying her ass she knew customers liked, quickly disappearing behind red curtains, ignoring green eyes full of lust behind her. 

She thought she had seen the last of that beautiful girl. She had been smithen by her character, by her look, by her voice. But it was probably a one time thing. For her, she was just a piece of ass and breast, as Mr. Brelan, their dirty manager, liked to say. 

And yet, she came back the night after. And the night after, and the night after. Each time, Dina tried to give her something different to keep the woman enticed to her, so she would give her more money.  
But someday, as she made her way to the auburn woman, this one stopped her with a hand pressing against her thorax, shy smile piercing throught her neutral expression. 

"I don't have anything to give you today." She explained with a low voice, but loud enough to be heard despite the music. 

Dina looked at the way the myriad of multicolored light drapped over her pale face, and normally, the words would have pushed her away. But she also noticed how exhausted Ellie looked that night, with heavy bags hung under the eyes, and a big bruise colored her right cheek. Dina wanted to ask, but she knew it wasn't her right to know. 

"It's okay." She breathed, one finger strocking the tattoo over her right arm. "I want to make you feel good baby." 

She sat on her lap. This time, she wasn't wearing any panties and she made sure Ellie knew just how hot and bothered she made her feel. She saw the long white throat bulge as she gulped, large hands coming to warm the naked tights offered to her. 

"You sure?" She asked huskily, and the sound of it made heat pool at her lower regions. 

Get a hold of yourself, Dina. 

"Yeah." She answered, sliding her hand on her own breast, inviting Ellie to touch her at this exact place. 

But as the night went on, the less customers there was and soon, there was only Ellie and 3 or 4 men, already occupied with two of her colleagues. Since it was rather dead today, Dina took the time to get a drink with her customer. She sat neatly next to her, legs crossed over her naked crotch and she swore Ellie was doing eveything in her power not to look down there. 

"So, hot stuff, what are you doing in life?" It was against the policy to inquire about the customer's life unless he brought the subject himself, but she wanted to know more about this mysterious girl.  
Ellie had a quick, lopsided smile that only lasted a moment. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, bringing her glass to her lips. 

One of her hand sat on the naked girl's knee, massaging it with her thumb in a comforting way that Dina liked.  
Dina's arm was around the taller girl's shoulders, smirking teasingly. 

"Are you... a serial killer?"  
"Nope."  
"Are you... a drug dealer?"  
"You'd think I'd have more money if I did that." Ellie quipped, watching as a drop of sweat fell from Dina's temple only to get lost in her black, curly mane. "If I tell you, would you give me your name?" 

Dina didn't need to hesitate this time. She nodded eagerly. 

"I'm, uh, I'm a musician." She said quietly, gasping silently when the olive skinned girl's mouth came to pepper a trail of kisses along the lenght of her neck, sending shivers in all of the customer's body.  
"A musician, hm?" Dina muttered against her warm skin. "That's so hot." 

She kissed the skin once more until the slight pression on her thight told her Ellie was waiting for her real name. 

"Dina." She sighed near her ear. "And what do you play?" 

Ellie gulped a bit when Dina's hand came too close to her crotch for her liking. "Guitar. And I sing."  
"Hmmm." The dancer hummed, teeth pinching the skin near her ear lobe. 

Ellie swore under her breath and looked at her lustfully. 

"Do you -oh fuck - do that to all your customers?" She asked, sounding breathless.  
"Just you." Dina said with a warm, yet horny smile. 

Ellie's green eyes trailed over each parcel of skin sitting next to her.  
She licked her lips with hunger. 

"Wanna meet after your shift ?" The auburn haired girl asked shyly, heart pouding against her ribs and warmth agglomerated so hard between her legs it was hard to control herself. 

Dina sucked her lips in her mouth, tempted to just jump her bones right the fuck now without a care in the world. 

She did just that. 

"Bathroom." She husked, taking the taller girl's arm and almost running in the direction of the bathroom. Despite his shady appareances, the place was well kept and the bathrooms were very clean most of the time. Dina almost pushed Ellie in the bathroom's stall. 

"Wait, can we do that ?" Ellie asked urgently, careful but body twitching with want.  
"It happens more than you think so." Dina parted her lips to respond and dove into the full lips awaiting her with impatience. Ellie slammed her against the walls and slid her tongue into her mouth. They could still hear the music but it was muffled to a background sound, and the smacking of lips and hitching of breaths became the main sounds that could be heard in the empty bathroom. 

Dina basically drowned in despair. She forced Ellie's hand between her legs, and she felt her explore her wet vagina in curious intent, pulling the folds and rubbing a thumb over the swelled clit. 

"Oh fuck, Ellie." Dina moaned, naked body flush against the still clothed girl. 

It wouldn't do. So Dina started to remove the leather jacket, followed by her flannel, leaving the customer with a sport bra and her jeans. 

She was surprised to see the number or bruises and cuts littered across the toned body. 

"Fuck, what kind of musician are you?" She groaned as Ellie entered a finger, followed by another one. 

She was quick to forget her question. Mind, body and soul were overwhelmed by the pleasure Ellie was giving her, more than any guy could do. She moaned louder and louder, bitting into the offered shoulder near her mouth, bitting so hard it almost drew blood. She heard Ellie grunt a bit, but it only fueled the energy in her fingers. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Dina muttered, literally hanging on Ellie to stand, her knees getting weaker with each thrust.  
"More?" The auburn haired girl whispered, and for Dina, she sounded like the sex god itself had poured honey in her ears.  
"More, more." She replied, hungrily, grinding over the hand that was pleasuring her to no end. 

Ellie's body was covered in freckles, and Dina made a mission of kissing every one of them hungrily, like a wolf pouncing on her prey.  
Ellie's breath hitched again, a bit louder, and she unboutonned her black jeans and Dina was the one to lower it, noticing a huge wet patch across her short boxer. She stayed kneeled and lowered the boxer a bit to suck on the waiting clit, making Ellie gasp a bit. She had one hand on one shoulder and the other one on her head. Her knees buckled from under her and she felt the coldness of the toilet bit into her skin, cooling her off a bit as her body was aflame with desire. 

"Dina." Ellie moaned, about to loose her mind to this interraction. 

It took Dina by surprise when she came into her mouth. Dina lapped every single drop of it, her own hand lost between her own legs to give herself an orgasm too. 

Soon enough, they were both panting on the floor, both half naked and still frozen and stunned by the amazing, quick sex they just experienced. Ellie turned her head toward her, lips parted to breath and forehead glistening with sweat. 

"You're amazing." She breathed, face flushed but each word was full to the rim with honesty. 

Dina heard those words before, but they never sounded as true as said by her. She leaned in and captured the swollen lips for a chaste kiss this time. Ellie brought one hand to the dancer's cheeks, and it was as if her eyes looked at her, truly looked at her for the first time. 

"I want to see you again." Ellie's tone was warm, tender, and she peppered her jaw of pecks, tasting the salt off the sweat accumulated there.  
"God, me too." Dina said, feeling warmth pool between her aching legs again. "I must go back. Wait for me at the entrance in an hour?" 

The redhead nodded eargerly and got up, helping the woman to the same. She got dressed and after a beat, departed herself from her leather jacker to drape it across the dark shoulders. 

"Now I know you won't run off without me." She husked knowingly. 

She kissed her on the lips one last time and took off, leaving behind her a baffled dark haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Dina was never too eager to leave work. Not that she liked it, but leaving only meant she had to get back to her run down appartment and sleep next to a blank, lonely spot in her bed, under a roof that wasn't as welcoming as she dreamed every night. 

But this time, there was an extra, excited step as she walked outside, making sure to ignore her manager's shoot to not slam the doors on her way out. 

She slammed the doors on her way out. 

The cold air that bit into her skin was a welcome one. She tighetened the leather jacket around her body, protecting her from the cold better than any coat ever did. And it smelled good, like it had been freshly washed. 

She looked around in search of red hair and she finally spotted a girl smoking against a lamp pole, eyes focused on the small phone in her hand. She leveled up her gaze at the sound of shoes scrapping the ground. She flicked the cigarette on the floor. 

"Hey babe." She called breathily, sliding a protective arm around her shoulders and giving her a side hug.  
"Hey." She responded with the same tone, exhaustion just as present in both their faces.  
"Come on." Ellie nudged her to her car, parked a few streets away. 

Once they settled inside it, Ellie turned the heater on and watched as Dina, back in her jeans and crop top, buckled herself to the seat.  
She turned her head and they looked at each other for the longest time. Dina reached for Ellie's cheek, fingers ghosting over the blue-ish skin, angered at whoever laid his hand on her. 

"Are you okay?" She felt the need to ask this almost stranger. 

Ellie only smiled in answer and leaned for a kiss on her forehead before engaging the car in the empty street. Dina never asked where they were going. She could only assume she was either driven to the taller girl's home, or in the wood to be butchered and burried. 

She laughed loudly at that, earning a confused look from her once customer. 

It took them a dozen of minutes to reach Ellie's appartment, but for Dina, it might as well have been hours. Ellie was barely out of the car when Dina pushed her against the cold metal to catch her lips with hers. Ellie was surprised but quick to put her hands around her waist and pull her curvy body flush against her. 

"Inside." Dina's voice hovered over her ear and Ellie didn't need to be told twice. 

As soon as they were inside the tiny appartment, Ellie didn't take the time to let her visit or even to turn on the light. She quickly removed her flannel and brought the waiting lips to hers. Ellie moaned quietly into the kiss and she made a mission to explore every parcel of mouth offered to her with her tongue, each hand clasping the sides of Dina's head as if to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. She didn't need to, because there was nothing that would make Dina wants to leave those strong arms. 

They unclothed themselves. Once again, Dina watched the body in front of her, all muscles and bones, wounds littered across her body like tattoos. She pushed Ellie on the bed and started to kiss her stomach, wanting to soothe the pain of each bruise. Ellie massaged the neck of the girl below her, breathing slowly as she stared wordlessly at the dancer working on her body like a personal project. The lower she kissed, the more horny she felt despite the late hour. She was tired but she'd burn in hell before she interrupted their make out session. 

When she finally reached the place Ellie wanted her to be, she slipped her tongue inside. Ellie's head was thrown back in a soft moan, eyes closed tight to enjoy this pleasurable treatment.  
The tongue was soon replaced by her fingers, allowing Dina to stand higher, searching Ellie's throat with her lips. One of the redhead's finger played with the hard edge of a nipple, pincing it, making Dina scratch her shoulder with her free hand. Ellie's hips rocked with every thrust, victim of a pleasure she had never felt before with anyone else. 

They shared a glance, hot, hopeful. They both smiled at the same time and they hugged tighter, Dina's fingers never stopping for a second. Ellie grunted and Dina absolutely loved the way the stronger girl hung to her like a lifeline, gave herself body and soul for a shared night of passion. 

"You're fucking awesome." Ellie sighed against her lips, noses touching timidly, green eyes staring deep into the chocolate irises.  
"You too." She muttered, finishing her work down there as Ellie arched against her, holding onto her naked shoulders like passagers from the sinking Titanic held the railings for dear life. 

It was only when they were both lying breathless on the unkempt bed that Dina took the time to take the room in despite the darkness. It was a simple, small bedroom, with the bed, a nightstand littered with bottles of water half chugged and there was a broken mirror in the corner. Dina was too lightheaded to wonder why, all she wanted now was to sleep until afternoon. A strong yawn from Ellie put her thoughts into actions. She snuggled against her own personal furnace despite the sweat lingering on their bodies, and she was out like a flame before she could even say good night. 

\-------------------- 

Dina woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach groaned from hunger but she battled against the twisting in her guts, wishing to sleep just a little longer. 

She was about to doze off again until she felt something soft and hot press against the back of her neck, sending shivers of pleasure and comfort down her spine. Opening her eyes halfway, she was met with Ellie's neutral face, but her eyes spoke of all the gentleness she was able to provide. 

"Hey." She called sleepily.  
"Hey babe." Ellie answered, diving gently to kiss her neck of chast pecks. 

Feeling at ease, and still sloppy from the sleep in her brain, Dina let her do as she pleased, enjoyed the tenderness and care with which the woman moved and touched her. She littered small kisses on her back, following the red scratches her nails did during their love making. 

"I made breakfast." Ellie said, bringing her face to hers. 

Dina hummed contently, loosing herself into the mesmerizing green orbs in front of her. 

"Last night was magical. Thank you." Dina said, smiling lazily as it replayed in her head. 

Ellie forced a smile herself, small, but genuine and she traced her collarbones with her index finger, like she was aching to kiss her body again. 

"You don't talk much, do you?" Dina noticed, watching as Ellie's brows furrowed worryingly.  
"Is that... bad ?" Ellie questionned with curious eyes. 

Fuck, this girl was cute. Dina couldn't help the chuckles that escaped her mouth, even more so when the girl started to pout. 

"It's fine." She reassured her. " You didn't have to make breakfast. You should have woken me up, I would have left."  
"I didn't want you to leave." The taller girl admitted. "But, uh, you can go. If you want." 

There was an hint of vulnerability in those misty eyes that Dina didn't miss. She grabbed her cheeks and forcefully pulled her into a soft kiss, feeling her relax under her passionate touches. 

"I don't want to." She whispered against her lips. They locked eyes. 

Ellie nodded slowly and gripped both of Dina's shoulders in a comforting hold and turned to rummage throught her drawers. 

"Must have something that fits..."Dina heard her mumble under her breath, but it was so low she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear it. 

Dina suddenly noticed how naked she was, but with her line of work, she didn't have the luxury of being ashamed of her undecency. Beside, Ellie had already seen every inch of her in the closest details last night. 

She had to stop thinking about how marvelous it felt. 

Ellie was dressed too, with a gray hoodie and comfortable jogging.  
She gently laid some clothes for her and grinned shyly. 

"I'm going to wait in the kitchen." She told her, leaving to give her a bit of privacy. 

Dina finally let go of her idea of staying in bed all day and checked her phone. 

God, it was already noon. And her hair looked like a bird nested his eggs in it. Oh, well. Hopefully, Ellie wouldn't mind. 

She slowly got off bed and studied the clothes the taller girl gave her. It was a simple black t shirt and white short. Simple, but it'd do. As she dressed, wincing slightly at the marks the redhead left on her in a daze of passion, she took, again, note of the broken mirror. Now that she had the faint stream lights from the hot sun outside, peering timidly throught the creases of the beige curtains, it was easy to guess that by the way the glass broke, only a fist or something alike would provoke crevices like that. 

Dina frowned at the sight. Just now noticing how bare Ellie's room looked. There was no hint of personality in the room, it was like it just popped out of no where for any random person to use. 

It felt cold, and unwelcoming. At least the sun did a good job to paint light all over the walls and bed. 

She shivered. 

\------------------------------------- 

The scent of sweet bacon was like entering Heaven itself, and all of Dina's weird heaviness disappeared in smoke, pushed away by the scent of home cooked bacon. 

Ellie was standing in front of the stove, one mug of coffee in her hand and a flyer that said "Wanna fly? Fly with us!" in the other.  
The wood creaked under her and Ellie turned slowly, offering her a faint smile and soft eyes. "Hey. Hm... want some coffee ?" She raised her owl painted mug as an exemple. Dina nodded fervously and Ellie turned to prepare it, unaware of the creeper behind her. 

Dina tilted her head sideway, studying critically the woman with the dark red hair. She was finally seeing her whole, thanks to the clear zenith light. She saw it all. How preciously long her hair were. How tall she stood. How long her limbs were, how toned her butt looked. Her eyes fell on the tattoo that painted her right arm. It looked like leaves and a butterfly from afar, but when she turned to face her, it looked more like a moth. 

Who the hell would want to tattoo such a disgusting insect? 

"Here." Ellie muttered, setting down her mug of coffee and in that moment, the light from the window caught a glimpse of hair, coloring the heavenly auburn locks a sweet caramel. The morning rays also glazed across her pale face, and her eyes shone a new undiscovered shade of bright green. 

Dina's heart stopped beating. 

Seeing as Dina made no movement to sit down, Ellie looked up at her, bewildered. 

"You okay?" She asked, watching her with her big green orbs.  
"Y-yeah, sorry." Dina woke up from whatever cloud nine dream she was in, and settled into the chair, facing the host. 

They were silent as they ate their breakfast. The only sound that could be heard were the sound of forks scrapping the place and the very faint talking of the TV in the living room. Probably on some news channel. 

The whole place looked bare. If the appartment wasn't clustered in trash and lost socks, she would have thought it was abandonned. 

She looked right at the woman, thoughts storming in her brain. Something was off. 

She hadn't noticed it before, but now, it seemed evident.  
Ellie was a shell. 

A complete shell, a shadow of whatever character she was before. Her eyes were tired, and she always seemed to be fighting a scowl. She was so pale, it was like she never went outside. Heavy bags hung under her eyes, and she tried to guess just how early she got up before her. 

She wasn't a talker. But her eyes expressed so much, she didn't need to. She bit into her lips, wondering if she looked like that, too. 

"Dina?" Ellie interupted, uncertain.  
"So-sorry, I was.. you're just so beautiful." Dina admitted, smiling nervously and looking down at her mug.  
"Thank you." She answered almost sarcasticly, like Dina had just said the most stupid thing. "Don't lie to me so early in the morning, babe." She almost threatened, grinning behind her mug. "Look, uh, 'bout last night..."  
"Don't overthink it. It was just... it was good, right? You liked it?" 

Ellie nodded rapidly, making sure to show just how much she loved it. 

"Then why question yourself? I'd be glad to... reiterate how much I liked it." Dina bit her lower lip, slipping her hand into over hers, setting the taller woman ablaze. 

"I-I don't got any money." She stammered, gazing down, thinking she should at least get the words out.  
"It's stopped being about money long ago." Dina informed her, reaching to grab her hand over hers. "I like you."  
"I... like you too." Ellie admitted, sending a faint smile her way.  
"Don't you work, today?" The black haired dancer asked, munching on sweat bacon. 

Ellie seemed to tense up. 

"I don't- uh, actually work. Today. Do you?" Ellie avoided her gaze, choosing to change the subject instead.  
Dina shook her head. "Not today." Then, after a beat, she added "I'd like to get to know you."  
"Are you.. sure?" Ellie played with her fingers, a look of uncertainty stretched on her features.  
"... yeah. Unless you don't want to." Dina offered, worried she wasn't seeing things the same way. She had been smithen, but maybe Ellie wasn't. Maybe she was only a quick fuck. Or a friend with benefits at best. 

Eventually, she'd settle for both. She just wanted to see the redhead again. She knew her shifts would never be the same without her. 

Ellie played with her fingers, looking deep in thought about something. It was like she didn't know how to decypher her own feelings. 

Brown eyes studied the long, strong arms. There was this weird, black tattoo and veins creating small rivers in on skin, sign of a very manual life. White scars at the wrists area indicated that Ellie definitely had - have - personal problems. 

Dina found herself not giving any shit about it. This girl was beautiful, and soft, and caring, and true. She liked this Ellie, along with whatever crap she crawled from. 

"I want to. Yes. I mean, me too." Her limbs were tensed, but she reached again across the table for Dina's smaller hands, caressing them softly and absentmindedly. 

Dina swooned. It wasn't hard to see that Ellie had a serious problem of self confidence, though Dina couldn't understand why. The girl was so pretty, there was no way to think otherwise. 

"So... when are you bringing me b-"  
"Can't you stay here?" Ellie interrupted, like a child who heard something interesting in an otherwise boring conversation. Her eyes bulged a bit, surprised by her own tone. She straightened but kept her bruised face toward her. Hm. Sober Ellie was definitely less confiant and brave than drunk Ellie.  
She sneakily kept that in mind. 

"I'd like to. Pretty mug." She motionned towards the white, faded mug with an owl on it. Green eyes fell on it, as if studying intently for the first time. 

Her grip tightened over the item. 

'T'was Jo- I mean, my adoptive dad's." She muttered, the rough morning voice getting lost in the mug as she took a sip. 

Despite her dull headache, Dina's ears perked at the little bit of personal information the auburn girl was offering her. "You were adopted?" She asked softly.  
Ellie was hesitant to answer. "Yeah. Does it bother you?" An hint of worry settled in the question.  
"' 'course not, silly. Why would it bother me?" 

If there was a reason, Ellie never told, only shrugged. There was more than that but Dina didn't press it. She knew how hard life could get at times. 

Ellie stood up from her seat and softly kissed the hand in hers. "Is it okay if I smoke ?" 

Was she seriously asking her if she could smoke in her own house? Dina stared at this silly head with an amused smile, exasperated at how much of a dork this girl could be for someone so mysterious and quiet. 

"Only if you share." She tempted her, bringing her chest out and bitting down on her lip. 

She saw the redhead blush a bit but smile nonetheless. A small, lazy stretch of the lips that made her heart stop in her chest. 

She pecked her hand one last time and padded to the microwave that accumulated dust on the counter. She grabbed two cigarettes and handed one to her. As Dina put the cancer stick to her lips in the hope it kills her someday, the taller woman lighted her up, and did the same for her. 

Dina leaned against the counter and took a big breath of the smoke, closing her eyes when it filled the empty void in her body.  
When she opened her eyes, she turned to Ellie, who had been staring at her. Discovered, Ellie wordlessly leveled her eyes to hers, so much emotions bubbled togheter in that one look. 

Taking another whif, Dina didn't avert her eyes. They just kept watching each other smoke in the most complete silence. 

Dina crushed her cigarette. 

"Do you want to-"  
"Yes." 

\--------------------------  
After another passionate session of love making, both were lying on the couch, mindlessly staring at the movie playing on the tv screen. Laying on her back, slightly elevated, Ellie was gently scratching the head of her smaller friend laying on her side, flush against Ellie's whole front. The weight was reassuring for Ellie, and the protection of those muscled arms brought peace to Dina's worries, at least for now. It was like none of her problems could reach her as long as she was here. 

This was ridiculous. They were strangers. They knew almost nothing about each other. Ellie Williams, born in Boston. Play guitar, get involved in fights by the look of it, and had, or still has, suicidal tendendies. Dina would be lying if she said she had not thought about it a couple of times too. 

And yet, she made her feel ok. The best she had felt in years. She had the impression that for once, despite the raw, wild sex they were having, she wasn't just a piece of meat for someone to munch on. The redhead wasn't saying much, but her eyes, her actions, they spoke a wholesome more than any word. Everybody could lie, but few could fake an entire persona. 

She felt Ellie rest her chin on her hair, taking a big inhalation of her shampoo's scent. 

"Smell good." She whispered simply, completely relaxed under the dancer's small body.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hmm." 

And for once, Dina felt at home. Gone was her shitty job. Gone was the understanding than she barely had any decency and humility left. Gone were the memories of the countless hands that once ravished her. In her arms, she felt anew. 

She didn't know what the silent girl wanted, but she was holding her close and breathing in her hair, and Dina didn't feel like they had to say anything to each other to understand. They pulled togheter like a magnet, never to depart again. 

Dina could spend hours lost in those misty orbs. 

Feeling lonely, Ellie lowered her head to kiss her behind the ear, nipping at the skin there with so much care it set Dina's heart ablaze with affection. 

They still didn't know each other. Ellie only said what she wanted to say, never asking her personal questions beside her name. She knew Dina even less than the other way around. And yet, she was pouring so much attention onto her it was heart wrenching. 

"Who hit you?" Dina's hand went to probbe the bruise on her cheek with the upmost caution, as if to will the pain away.  
"No one, just... a dick." Ellie admitted vaguely. 

Well, at least it didn't seem half wrong. 

"And did you win?" 

Ellie scoffed but didn't answer. Based on the growing proud smile on her face, the outcome of the fight became clear. 

They watched the rest of the movie in deep silence, simply enjoying the other's presence. They didn't ask what they meant for each other's, they just knew, like unwritten rules, a secret only for them to unfold. 

They wanted each other's soul just as much as their bodies screamed for their counterpart. 

They spent the day lazying around, kissing each other's in wild make out sessions, like young teenagers in rut. They explored each other's bodies like a new territory, only asking to be claimed once and for all. 

Soon after dinner, Ellie proposed Dina to drive her back home.  
Dina only kissed her furiously in answer. 

Turned out, Dina never got home at all that day. 

\------------------------------- 

Dina's appartement, while more cared for than Ellie's, still felt as lonely as the day it was built. Dina spent more time home than she'd like to admit.  
In high school, she was the queen, the top dog. She was popular, athletic, smart, and friend with everybody.  
Folks just naturally figured she was going to be something cool, like a dance teacher, a cop, an actress. Really, she could have been anything. 

And yet, here she was, drinking her sorrows away one bottle at a time. Her fingers hovered over Ellie's name on her phone, aching to call and hear her voice like a primal need. 

Ellie didn't show up at the Cordycept once in an entire week. She hadn't returned any of her text or call. She wasn't even at home when Dina went to check out of genuine worry. 

Wasn't she important enough? 

She knew the girl held her secrets and past close to her, in a chest deep inside her. She was a mysterious box with a lost key. 

She only hoped she wasn't in trouble. 

She swore, and took a long gulp of her vodka,drowning out her worries and concerns down the freaking bottle. 

She wondered what her parents would think of her now. What would Talia? 

God, Talia must be worried sick. 

But she was part of the past now. For all she cared, she was just as responsable for her downfall. 

Great, she was tipsy. Time to go to work. 

As usual, she passed throught the side door, briefly greeting the bulky doorman that stood in front of the actual entrance. 

It was a hot night, and despite her nakedness, she found herself sweating before her dancing show even started. 

Where was Ellie? 

She would have loved this, Dina thought for herself, grinding herself to the cold metal pole, its stillness icing every parcel of skin that touched it. 

The legs wrapped around it like a hug, exposing the most private part of her body to see. Dark, curly hair stuck to her forehead, and men cheered louder and louder, throwing their money at her like she was their own breathing piggy bank. 

At one point, when she left the scene for the following dancer, Cat in this instance, she was approached by a man with a shaved head and stormy gray eyes. He forced his hand around hers, smiling invitedly at the black haired nymph swaying her hips. Understanding his intention, and not allowed to refuse anyway, she faked a smile too and sat on his knees, immediatly bucking into his crotch when he incited the movement himself by clawing her ass with his nails. 

"You like it, sweetie?" She muttered into his ear, voice husky and steamy. 

The man only smiled, his beard tickling her cheek. 

"You Dina?" His hot breath warmed the skin it grazed, but the rest of her body froze in cold horror.  
"Did Farkel send you?" She whimpered in a quiet whisper, eyes widening in fright.  
The man lifted his eyebrow and caressed her curvy ass with his left hand. Might as well enjoy his visit here and make it worthwhile. 

"I know no Farkel." He admitted. "But my boss did send me here. I assume you are familiar with a certain Ellie?" 

At the mention of this name, Dina felt every hair on her body raise in alarm. 

"What about her ? What is it ? Is she okay?" Questions flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She drowned the music and voices out, all she wanted was for him to say to not worry, that she was okay. 

Of course, she fucking wasn't. 

"Hmm, okay is an interesting term, doll. Fuck, you're so hot. You make me all hard, baby." He ran his hand across her thight while the other was slamming hard on her bare butt, making her wince a little.  
"Why did your boss sent you ?" She moved charmingly on his lap to keep the appareances, but she wanted nothing more than to knock him into oblivion.  
"Oh, yeah. He wants you to go to that bitch's house and look for the money the whore owns us."  
"How did he know about me?" She kept on questionning, encouraged by the fact that she was, at least, getting answers. 

The man ran his big tongue across the surface of his front teeth, revealing a missing fang. "We made her talk." 

If there was any blood left in her body, it was now gone. She tried to keep a level head, but her thoughts were now storming in her head like a nest of bees. Ellie was indeed in troubles. Was it why she didn't contact her recently? 

Fuck, she had to help her. 

"Where can I find her?" Dina suddenly asked, eyes aflame with determination. 

The bandit smirked and told her the address but he also made sure she knew to bring money first. They knew she had some at home, so if she was to come back empty handed, it wouldn't end well. 

By the time the end of her shift came, she was nothing more than a ball of worries. 

Dressed in shorts and jeans jacket, she took a taxi to Ellie's appartement, which was a few streets below hers by the way. She gave the driver a 50 dollars bill and didn't even wait for the change, rushing inside with the key the brute had given her. 

Nothing had changed, only it was more clustered and the trash hadn't been taken out in a while. 

But she honestly couldn't give a fuck. She checked everywhere, emptied every drawer, pushed the rugs, threw every blanket on the floor. She even went as far as checking inside every sock. 

Where could she hide that freaking money ? Did she really have it ? She did say she was a bit out of money recently... 

Wait, the mirror. 

It might be crazy enough. 

She walked to Ellie's room and went immediatly to the broken mirror to study it. Upon closer inspectation, she noticed a gap between the wood of the support and the glass. She carefully glided her hand inside, cautious as to not cut herself, and she sighed in relief when her fingers recognized the rough fabric of dollar bills. 

Bingo. 

Fuck, that was a huge amount! Dina was awestruck at the wad of dollar bills she had in her palm. There was at least ten thousand dollars in there ! 

Why did Ellie have it ? 

Wait, there was no time for interrogation. 

Pocketing the money, she called another taxi, voice trembling in anxiety. 

\------------ 

The place the taxi left her off was rather luxurious. It was a huge two stories house, with a well kept garden and vintage lion statues guarded the entrance. The door was huge, but the ring sounded beautiful as she pressed on it. 

"Who's there?" Came a high, cheery male voice.  
"I-I-I have the money!" Dina told with urgency, sweat coating her like a second skin, with unshed tears behind her eyes. "Is Ellie okay?"  
"Oh. We were waiting for you! Come, come !" Came again the happy go lucky voice. 

The door was opened by a large black man, freshly shaved and harboring big black shades that hid his eyes. He faced her with upmost professionnalism and decency. But he also scared the shit out of her. 

"Miss, please follow me." He said with a rocky voice, starting to walk toward a bright red door that led to a fling of stairs. 

This isn't fucking happening. Her heart pounded in both her head and ribs. Where was he taking her? 

What if it was all a trap ? 

But the man didn't let her ponder too long on the subject and he ushered her gently into another door, black and leathery, like in those BDSM dungeon she saw in movies. 

She was suddenly very scared. 

But much to her relief, there was no BDSM dungeon waiting behind that frightening door. Instead, it looked like a huge, huge fancy looking livingroom. A TV bigger than her own bedroom's walls stood at the corner of the place, with myriad of sofas and cushions positionned in front of it. Two guys in their thirties were playing some cars game and didn't pay attention to her. 

On the other side stood a game section, with another huge T.V and a bed with red drapes around it in the middle of it. Two men were battling each other on an arcade game, and another one, tall, lanky and definitely gay looking was reading a book. Upon hearing heavy footsteps, the blonde haired man looked up and had a huge smile on his face. 

"You came ! And it's barely midnight yet, congrats!"  
"I have your money !" She cried out, on the edge of an anxiety attack. "Whe-where's Ellie?"  
"Ohh yeah, dearie is taking a nap right now. But come, come! Sit with me!" 

Dina stared at the man in disbelief and was about to repeat her demands until the black man forced her ass on one of the comfy looking chair facing the homosexual man. He gazed at her critically, one hand on his chin. Dina didn't move as he let his golden eyes roam over her body up and down. "Yes, yes, I can see why she chose you. My, you put Megan Fox to shame, darling." 

Was she at the right place? Who was this funky looking character?  
Breathless, she said nothing and just handed him the money. Her brown irises discreetly searched around the room for a sign of red hair, to no avail. Where was she ? She felt the tension in her body raise with each exhale. Fuck, Ellie, where are you? 

"Yes, yes, this seems like a good amount. "The man muttered as he counted the cash. "Thank you, dearie, you saved us a lot of troubles."  
"Why do you need her money ? What did Ellie do ? Where is she ? Why didn't you go yourself ? Why-"  
"Wow, look at you go ! So much passion!" He shouted happily, bringing none of his henchmen's attention to him. They were probably used to his antics. "My, she would-" 

A low whimper rose into the air, making Dina's body turn into a rock hard icicle. "Ellie!" She cried out, face twisted in fear and worry, but also hope. 

The man did nothing, only grinned in mischief as she grabbed the red drapes to throw them aside, revealing the body laying unresponsive in the bed. 

Dina gasped audibly, hands joining her mouth as she took the sight of a heavily beaten up girl. 

"Ellie? Ellie? Oh god, what did they do to you?!?" 

The redhead was dressed in a white tank top, now stained with dark red splotches. Her pale skin was turning blue and black, but what horrified her the most was the blood between her thights. 

"Ellie ? Ellie, baby, please talk to me !" 

The injured girl muttered something, both of her bruised eyes stayed swollen close. 

Desparation clawed at Dina's nerves as she nervously touched the wounded woman, not knowing what to do or say. 

"What- wha-what did you do to her ???" She cried out, tears shining in her eyes in panic. "Did you-did you-"  
"Who, me?" The boss made a surprised face, touching his torso in the most shocked gesture. "Why, I never did such a thing." His eyes turned a darker shade of gold. "My men, on the other hand, were getting bored." 

The dancer stared at him, horrified. How could someone do such an horrible thing? 

"Why? What did she do to you?" She was aching for answers, explications, excuses, anything that would explain why her friend was on the bridge of death.  
He shrugged, like he didn't have a violated barely alive girl in the bed in front of him. "She owed me money. And she kept hiding, like, a gross rat or something. I know she's been selling her stuff, so I knew she had money that she wasn't planning on giving me. I- WE, had to teach her a lesson." 

Dina shook her head and turned her face toward the moaning girl. 

"Oh, and we drugged her a bit. My men don't like it when their girls struggle, you see. She might be out of it for a while." The blond man added dismissively, returning to his book. 

By now, all of his henchmen had turned their attention toward them, looking either spiteful or detached. Like it was an everyday occasion. 

Dina's fear spiked. They were dangerous. 

This was a nightmare, she was going to wake up soon. She was probably passed out drunk in her couch, right ? 

Oh god, how she wished it was true. 

"Ellie. Ellie, please. Are you there?" 

Ellie frowned slightly, the effort sending ripple of pain throughout her whole head. One tired green iris peaked from a swollen eyelid, setting her attention to the olive skinned beauty in front of her. 

"Hey babe." She moaned with a parched throat, the two words sending a wave of painful coughs to escape her lips. 

"Oh Ellie." Dina said tenderly, her voice broken by the shattering of her heart. 

Her head snapped so hard to the man it almost popped out of place. Hate and fury bubbled on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say so much, she wanted to insult them until her words bled with venom. 

But she cowered instead like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

"Can-can I take her?" She asked timidly, lowering her head in front of all those dangerous persons. 

The boss waved his hand dismissively. 

"Sure, sure, I got my money back. Well, a big part of it. Make sure she pays next time." He added darkly, setting his now strong gaze upon the two insects. 

Dina nodded wordlessly, eyes fixated on the girl. Whatever. She needed to get Ellie out. Oh my god. 

She nudged the girl awake once more, forcing the jeans back on her bruised legs, willing herself to stop shaking and crying. Ellie had no energy left in any part of her body and she leaned heavily against Dina's body, whimpering quietly under the pain she was in. 

"M's'rry." Ellie muttered weakly, head hanging low on her chest. 

Blood dripped from her temple and down to her chin, causing the pavement under their feet to turn crimson. 

"I need to get you to the hospital." Dina urged, taking out her phone. "Can't believe they, they-fuck ! No fucking battery!" Dina almost threw her phone on the ground out of sheer frustration.  
"M'fine..."  
"Fuck, Ellie, you are not fucking fine! They raped you!"  
"M'fine." Ellie continued stubbornly, talking to no one in particular. "M'fine, J-o-oel. Fiiiine..." 

Fuck, she's out of it. Better take her at her place, it was closer. 

Encouraged by the thought, they made their way home, slowly and painfully, staying out of sight. Ellie probably didn't have the money for hospital anyway, and she didn't look like she had any threatening injury, so she'll probably live. 

But who were those men? What kind of monster would attack Ellie?  
The sight of her friend in such a deplorable state brought tears to her eyes, building like hot lava at the corner of her eyes. 

"We're almost there baby, hold on." 

Ellie mumbled something that Dina didn't quite catch. Her left shoe skipped over a rock, almost making her fall because of the redhead's weight. 

"Ah, fuck. I know, Ellie, I know. We're almost there." 

She could finally see the corner of her house under the streetlights and she was never so grateful in her life to see her poor excuse of an appartment. 

As soon as she was inside, she put Ellie to bed. The woman was drifting in and out of consciousmess, muttering names Dina had never heard before. 

The shrinking feelings in her guts subsisted a bit at being in the safety of her own home. What happened just now was crazy, surreal. Some gang members kidnapped Ellie for money. What kind of horror movie was that? 

A groan brought the girl back to reality. No, no time to think about things like this. She needed her. 

Going back to her bedroom, she gentle removed a strand of auburn hair from the injured girl, trying to smile reassuringly at her despite her shaking. 

"You're safe Ellie, it's over." 

Dark green eyes shone throught the slits of her eyelids, and Ellie's hand weakly went to grab the other girl's arm, as if to make sure she was really there. 

Dina took the hand in her palms and kissed it gently. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

\----------‐------------ 

It was early in the afternoon when Dina felt the body next to her shift. Dozing off of a deep, exhausted slumber, the tired girl could only hug tighter the mostly uninjured arm she had taken as a body pillow during the night. 

"Dina." 

Dina opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw two misty green eyes staring down at her in a show of blue and black. "You look like a racoon." Dina told her jokingly, nuzzling her face to the naked shoulder. The event of yesterday had left her emotionally and physically exhausted. 

It replayed in her head like a broken record. Her face turned sour and her sleepy eyes were veiled with worry as they looked upon the redhead. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Ellie didn't answer, only stared sadly at her like she was the one who was covered in wounds and violently assaulted. Comfortaly lying on her side, Dina caressed her cheek with the upmost care, like she would break if she pressed to hard. 

"Ellie. I don't know how to tell you that, but they...they, heum..."  
"I know what they did. T's'okay. You're safe." Ellie closed her broken eyes and laid her head on the beating chest, her warmth enclosing her in a safe bubble where no one could hurt her. Dina hugged her tightly and thought that she could never forget the look of pain on the taller woman, who was supposed to be so strong, reduced to a ball of nerves and stress. 

"Ellie... what happened yesterday?" Dina questiommed cautiously, trying not to coax her back into a box of silence. "You scared me half to death. You were-you were- how can you be okay right now?" 

Ellie was raped. She was beaten and raped and Ellie wasn't even reacting to that. She was just holding tight to her like she was going to disappear. 

"Ellie!" She insisted, grabbing onto the cheeks of the silent girl.

She gazed into those dead, green orbs. There was a small light in them as she forced her to look at her. This time, her skin felt cold under her touch but her bruised and battered face did next to nothing to dampen her beauty. She was pale, so pale and gaunt. 

It frustrated her to no end that she didn't seek to value her life more than that. 

"Is it..." she started, anxiety pooling in the stomach like acid. " does it happen... a lot ? Why did you owed them money?" 

Ellie saod nothing, staring at her like she had to understand on her own. Her green eyes dropped on her lips for a brief second, and it was enough fof Dina to pull her into a scorching, desperate kiss. 

When they departed, Ellie brought one hand with bruised knuckles to Dina's face. 

"The money..." she started, the taste of iron in her mouth. "The money was to go away."  
"Go away?" The dancer repeated, finally glad to obtain some kind of information. 

The redhead shifted in the bed, trying to sit and she rejected Dina's attempt to stop her. She elevated her naked and bandaged body to a sitting position, wincing all the while. Then she smiled weakly to the girl next to her. 

"Thanks for... saving me. I... uh, I'm sorry. Didn't want you to bring you into this. I... I thought I had more time." Her eyes dropped to her hands, playing with the fingers to distract herself from the conversation.  
"You wanted to leave ?" 

Ellie scratched her neck nervously, and Dina watched as the muscles moved in her defind biceps. She wanted to touch them.  
She also noticed the blue handprints on her skin. 

She boiled with rage. 

Ellie nodded, searching her words cautiously. 

"I... I wanted to leave town. Settle... settle somewhere else. Far." 

Her head dropped dramatically. Her body was in pain, and she felt gross, and their hands were still all over her body. Even in places she never wanted men to touch her. Her brain was a mushy mess of numb emotions and exhaustion. 

"B-but now I can't. They took everything."  
Her shoulder slumped, low in spirits. So that was why her appartment was so bare. She was selling her stuff to leave. She could now understand the why, but where ? 

She was about to ask when Ellie reached on her bedside table for her pack of cigarettes. Even if her face didn't show it, her hand trembled when it opened the box to reveal one of her last cancer stick. She brought it to her mouth and lit it with a bright blue lighter.  
Dina furrowed her brow and sighed, running her hand in her nest of hair. 

This was complicated. She didn't need this added to her own personal, long list of problems. 

What were they going to do, now?


	3. Chapter 3

Dina leaned against her door's appartement, the late night chill creeping its way into her clothes, shending shivers all over. A cheap cigarette's stick hung loosely between two fingers, threatening to fall on the hard ground. Dina's eyes tried to blink away the fatigue and play it cool, but the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her otherwise dark skin was giving her nervosity away. 

"What the fuck is he doing?" She kept muttering under her breath, checking out the time on her phone. 

She brought the cigarette to her lips, hoping to ease her mind. 

It did nothing of such. 

She was about to call him until a red, shiny new car parked in front of her. The tires skidded over the pebbles of the parking lot, and came to an abrupt stop. Dina's heart started pounding in her chest and she flicked the cigarerte away as bile bubbled in the deep of her stomach. 

A large man stepped out of the car. He was well into his fifties and built like an ox. His shaved hair and heavy beard made him look like he had his place in a boxing ring instead of business management, like he loved to call it. He set his icy blue eyes on her figure and managed a dark, looming smile to appear on his face. 

"Dina, doll. Long time no see, eh ?" He tried to joke, but his joke fell flat against Dina's moodiness. "Always a little rainbow, aren't you?"  
"Cut the crap. Here's you godamn money." Dina urged, throwing him  
A wad of bills. She wanted this reunion to be over as soon as possible.  
The man counted the cash lazily, and smiled brighter. "Perfect. Thank you, doll. I knoe you worked hard shaking your pretty bubbly ass for this." He grabbed her butt, giving her a nice, tight squeeze. It took everything in Dina not to knock his teeth out. But she had knowm first hand that Farkel was not to be messed with. 

Fortunately, she stopped his touches there and pocketed the money. "Alright. I'll be back next month. And I expect a bit more than this." He said, a hint of threat in his voice as he stepped inside his car to drive off as noisily as he came, making one stray dog bark in the distance. 

"Fucking asshole." She muttered, marching back inside and closing the door shut. "I barely have enough for rent as it is..." 

Dina flopped on her couch like a sack of potatoes one would throw casually throw on the floor. Her clothes reeked of sweat, and there was a weird stain on her left breast from a few days ago. She hadn't brushed her teeth in days and her hair was oily, carelessly thrown back in a loose bun. 

She wasn't taking care of herself these past few days. 

Dina was used to troubles and bad guys. Hell, she pratically swam in them. But what happened to Ellie, what they asked of her; this was another level. She had nightmares over it. She knew how to deal with Farkel. He was an asshole, but he always kept his words.  
That blonde man, on the other hand, was as mysterious as any bystander. She didn't know him, but he looked much more of a jackass than Farkel. 

Her stomach growled in appetite, but the idea of food made her want to hurl. She turned her head toward her bedroom's door, heart twisting painfully in her chest. 

Ellie still hadn't went back to her place since the attack. 

She was wearing her clothes, sleeping in her bed, using her shower. Of course, Dina didn't mind one bit. She loved having the redhead around to help with the cleaning, or just to snuggle at night. 

She also made sure to keep a watchful eye on her. 

Ellie did not seem like the type of person to share her feelings or thoughts. She smiled just as wide as the first day, and kissed Dina hungrily every night. 

But Dina knew she wasn't alright. She prided herself to be observant, after all. 

Even if it came close a couple of times, she was never raped. But she knew the psychological trauma it came with, and the fact that Ellie said it wasn't the first time didn't make it better. She had also told her that she never remembered it because of the GHB. But Dina knew it wasn't alright. 

Ellie never looked at herself in the mirror.  
She hadn't asked for sex since the incident.  
She even refused the black haired woman to please her down there to take the edge off.  
She was waking up in the middle of the night in panic.  
She wasn't eating. 

She had admitted her she didn't have a proper job. She made music gigs here and there and it was enough for her to live, but it was uncertain and definitely not stable. 

She just kept sleeping all day. 

Ten thousand dollars were stolen from her. Dina would have been crying like crazy if she was her. 

Ten fucking thousand dollars. 

Why did she owe that much to the man ? And who was he? 

She had asked Ellie many time, but she had only shrugged her off, saying she was safer if she didn't know.  
To be honest, both of their life kinda sucked right now. 

She got up from the couch and padded to her bedroom, opening the door slowly as to not wake her guest, but Ellie was out like a light. 

The faint moon light allowed her to see the redhead's features well enough and she admired her pretty healing face despite the scowl etched on it. She carefully laid her hand on her cheek, and as if touched by God himself, the look of pain eased, the frown loosened into a more peaceful manner. Dina smiled tenderly and kissed her temple. Whatever her problems were, they were also hers now. 

But the idea of leaving to an unknown location edged at her mind like a boomerang that just kept coming back. The idea in itself wasn't bad at all, it was even brilliant. 

She had to talk to her about it. 

\------------------------- 

"Do you want to go out, today ?" 

Munching silently on cereals, Ellie looked up, intrigued, and glad to be distracted from the food her host was forcing down her throat. 

Ellie's silence didn't faze her anymore. 

"It's really sunny today, so I thought we could grab a coffee or something. I know a place." 

Ellie wanted to refuse. She didn't feel like going out and bearing the gaze of all, but the look on Dina's face was too precious. 

"Okay." She answered simply. 

Satisfied, Dina got up and massaged her tensed shoulders, feeling the muscles relax under the hands. She kissed her behind her ear. 

"It's gonna be alright." She whispered tenderly in her ear, like a secret. 

Ellie turned her face to her, always so silent. Her eyes dropped to her lips for a brief second, but instead of leaning in for a kiss, she bumped forehead with her and closed her eyes, taking her warmth in like a final gulp of air. Dina played in her hair like she knew she liked, scratching lightly at her scalp. Dina knew Ellie needed constant reassurance, like she was afraid she might leave any minute. She had deep abandonment issue, and it only brought more questions. Obviously, she was hurting, hurting so deeply that no psychiatrist or doctor would help. It was deeper than bones, like tattooed on her NDA. But Dina wanted her to be okay and could only hope she was enough. 

Even if Ellie wouldn't admit to it, the fresh air of this beautiful autumm day revigorated her better than any coffee. The redhead was paler than her white shower curtain but she had gone back to being the walking furnace Dina adored. Ellie slid her hand in hers as they walked, tighening her grip everytime a man walked by.  
The sun reflected on Ellie's hair, reminding Dina of burmed copper.  
She was so beautiful. And for all she cared, she was hers. 

Marion's Cafe wasn't far from her place, but they had to cross a couple of streets and a huge park to get there. Sometimes, in an attempt at a normal life, Dina would bring her cup of coffee here and watch the children play and cheer. And to see them smile and live happily, it brought feelings to her chest, the kind of emotions only a mom could experiment. She'd always wanted children, but it'd be unfair to bring an innocent soul into her fucked up life. 

Beside, she had more important matters at hands, right now. Literally. 

The smell of coffee and pastries was welcomed into their nostrils like a well needed hug. Dina was suddenly painfully aware of the lack of caffeine in her system and she now needed her fix if she had to talk to the taller girl about her idea. 

Ellie sat and Dina was about to sit in front of her but Ellie grabbed her arm quicker than she could blink. 

"Can you sit next to me ?" She asked shyly, not saying it but wanting to feel the contact of her friend close to her. 

Dina nodded with a tender smile and positionned herself next to her, so close they could have been stitched by the skin. Dina was immediately wrapped in comfortable side hug, Ellie's hand taking hold of her shoulders protectively, as if daring anyone to separate them. Dina's body sunk into the floof of her thick hoodie. 

Dina loved Ellie's protectiveness. 

"Do you want to eat something, baby?" It might have sounded like a question, but it was a plea, one that Ellie was able to decypher despite her habit of spacing out every now and then.  
"I'll take... the muffin and coffee combo, I guess." Ellie replied, causing Dina to kiss her proudly on her healing cheek. 

"That's great, El. You're doing great." 

Ellie smiled at her weakly and intertwined their hands togheter once more. "They fit." She worded, bringing their hold higher in the air.  
"Yeah, they do." Dina looked at her lovingly. 

The green eyes shone a little brighter at that, and this time, Ellie went for the kiss. It was quick, and chaste, but love was poured into like like sweet cream in a mug of coffee. 

"I don't want to loose you." Ellie muttered adoringly against her lips, staring so deeply into the brown eyes Dina feared she'd sunk in them. 

She brought her hand to her cheek, caressing it like it was the last time. 

"Good." 

And then, Ellie furrowed her brow in wonder. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure on how to phrase it. 

"What is it baby ?" Dina encouraged. 

Ellie looked down at the hand that caressed hers and cleared her throat. 

"I want you to... to stop working there." She finally admitted bravingly, not daring to meet her eyes. 

Usually, her wishing would have frozen the smaller girl on the spot. 

But not today. Because today, she had a plan. 

"I just might." She answered mysteriously, enjoying the flick of curiosity on Ellie's face. 

Ellie's scarred eyebrow rose in the air, and a small, amused smile played on her lips. "Hmm. Can't wait to hear what you got to say, babe." 

Ellie didn't talk a whole lot, but Dina hung on each word like they were made of gold. Her heart melted everytime Ellie called her babe. It made her feel important, and loved. 

She forced herself to think straighter and patted Ellie's knee gently. They ordered coffee and pastries and while they ate, Dina pulled a big map out of her purse and laid it whole on the table, Ellie watching her every move with interrogation. 

"So. We are... here." Dina pointed Jackson Hole, Wyoming. Annnnnd... Nova Scotia is all the way there. It's about 40 or 50 hours from here." She narrated, pointing each place with a precise finger.  
"Okay?" Ellie didn't seem to see where she was going with it. 

Dina looked at her with cheer in her eyes. "That's where we're going dumbass." 

Dina looked at her excitedly, waiting for her friend to react, but Ellie just kept staring at the map and her continuedly. 

"I don't... understand." Ellie said, detaching each word like it would help her cause. "You want to go to Nova Scotia ? Why?" 

Dina scratched her cheek in thought. Obviously, Nova Scotia might sound random for anyone, but there was many reasons behind her choice. 

"Well, first of all, I've akways wanted to go there." Dina explained cheerily. "And it's like, crazy far. They'll never find us there. They'll figure we left for Mexico or-or Vancouvert. But Nova Scotia? They'll never even think of it."  
"They?" 

At this point, she didn't know if Ellie was playing dumb and fucking with her or if she was really stupid. 

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" This time, a very small trace of lassitude was laced in her world.  
"What-ohhhh." She finally understood.  
"Yeah. You wanted to leave, right? That's why you sold your stuff and had all this money." 

Ellie stayed silent, depression wrecking her features when she thought of all the money she gave the bastard. It was money she owed him, but she thought she had been discreet enougg in her transactions. By the time they came knocking at her door, she would have been gone for Mexico, because, well, that's where she wanted to go. But now, it did seem too obvious to escape there. 

But of course, Dina wasn't part of her plan back then. And beside, she didn't even talk spanish. 

When Ellie didn't say anything, Dina's spirits dampened to the point where she lost the enthusiastic smile that had lightened her face for the past few minutes. The green eyes just kept looming over the map, the irises following each trail and state. This was a long way. 

"Unless you wanted to do it alone." 

It didn't cross her mind that maybe, just maybe, Ellie wanted to do this adventure alone. Start anew, elsewhere. 

Alone, without her. 

Dina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She'd love to go with her. 

Of course, she'd survive the rejection. But she didn't know how long she could go doing that pathetic job Farkel forced her to do. 

"Will you say something?" Dina pleaded, all energy leaving her body. 

The taller woman cleared her throwt, a faint blush darkening her pale skin.  
"Sorry, I was, uh, in my head. You'd really do this with me ?" She asked in disbelief. 

Dina felt her heart start beating again. "Of course, baby." 

Ellie's feature softened and she leaned in for a quick kiss. "You're awesome, babe. But the money's gone." 

Dina shrugged, but a secretive grin played on her lips. 

"I have a fund left by my aunt before she died. I kept it for life a threatening situation, and I think this is one. It's not much, but it should pay gas and food for a little while. We'd have to sleep in the car and extend our meal, but hmpf-" 

Ellie had stopped her rambling to furiously press her lips against her in one of the most passionnate french kiss she had ever received. The way Ellie's tongue moved in her mouth would have put porn stars to shame, and heat began building in her groin.  
When Ellie finally let go of her face, Dina felt like air in her lungs had been sucked dry. She watched, awestruck, as Ellie took a sip of her coffee to hide the smile growing on her lips. 

"Dick." Dina huffed, smacking her arm, almost making her drop her mug. 

Ellie winked at her and they spent the rest of the day putting a plan togheter. 

\----‐--------------------  
For the first time since she found Ellie in that forsaken bed, the same bed she had nightmares about, unable to erase Ellie's drugged and violated form from her mind, the woman accepted the dancer in the shower with her. Dina had been careful with her touches, knowing Ellie was still wary of them. She found the redhead so incredibly strong, to be able to hold togheter like that. 

In the shower, they hugged like they did so many times before, skin against skin, mouth to mouth. 

Ellie's body was mostly healed, and the scratches on her thights were no more. It was as if nothing had happened. 

If only this was true. 

Dina rested her head on the pretty girl in front of her, content de let the water dripple down her body. She felt Ellie's hand creep comfortably on the plum of her hips. Her short auburn hair tickled her cheek and despite her attempt at flicking it away, Ellie would put it back with a low, smooth Ellie-chuckle. 

Green eyes traveled from the baby hair on Dina's forehead, crossimg her thick eyebrows and the bridge of her freckled nose and down to her full lips that she took in a quick embrace. 

"I will never let anyone touch you again." Dina muttered near her ear. 

Ellie didn't answer but put her forehead against hers, so she could admire her face and feel even closer to her.  
"Me neither." She breathed out, taking the girl in a crushing bear hug that took the air out of her body for a quick second. 

She could feel Ellie's heart quickening as she wrapped her arms around her waist like a unbreakable chain. She was so skinny, but she held so much strenght, like a rock solid pebble that kept being stepped on and kicked. 

After what Dina would have loved to be a steamy shower, Dina brought her to the couch. They flopped down on it like lazy teenager and Ellie made sure the hazel eyed woman never left her embrace. 

"Can I touch you?" She asked, almost timidly, fingers hovering above the waist band of her jogging.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Dina sighed softly when she felt Ellie's warm hand sneak its way past her clothes, to the warm furnace of her pelvis. As she started to gently build the climax, Ellie looked at her in the eye and said something that shook Dina to the core. 

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" 

The hand that had started to touch her was suddenly grabbed and Dina shot her a suspicious glance. 

"Did you just crack a joke at me? A joke? Who are you and what have you done to Ellie?"  
"Okay smartass." Ellie huffed, feeling talkative. "Just lay back and relax." 

Dina laid her back across her front, legs wide open to allow her friend a bit more of liberty and as Ellie started fingering her the way she knew she liked, the redhesd peppered pecks all along the lenght of her neck, concentrated on making her feel good. 

"Hmmm... We-Is there anything you want to grab from your place before we leave ?" Dina questionned, eyes closed, unable to deal with all the pleasure her body was in.  
"My mug." She responded in a low voice, niping at her ear lobe to feel her tremble against her body.  
"Oh god, Ellie." Dina whimpered, contorsionning her body in what most would call pure pleasure." Where did tou learn to please a woman like that?" 

All her senses and nerves were directed toward her clit, that Ellie was rubbing, slow, steady. 

Ellie chortled quietly. "Just relax, babe." 

Deep in the back of her mind, Dina found it unfair; she should be the one to please her, to relax her. Ellie was the one that was beaten, violated and stolen from. But she pushed all that back in the back of her mind, because for fuck sake she couldn't concentrate on anything else than the fingers inside her and the mouth on her neck, bitting softly at the skin and leaving bruises all over. 

And at night, snuggled like newborns, they slept with a smile on their face. 

\---------------------------- 

Dina closed the door of her appartment for the last time. Her left hand was holding onto her purse while the other had a big, Teddy Bear plushie. 

Ellie was facing away from her, hair in a small, messy bun at the nap of her neck. She was smoking her second cigarette today and Dina had discovered she only smoked when she was nervous, which was understandable. They were leaving everything behind. Their whole life, basically.  
This appartment had felt like a cage, like a continuous reminder that no matter what she did, she was never free. 

"Hey, you." Dina called out affectionaly, burying her body into her leather jacket. "Looking hot."  
"Hey babe.' Ellie flicked her cigarette on the floor and kissed her forehead. "Ready?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe." 

Ellie's car was packed to the rim with their stuff. The sun was bright, the air fresh, excitation prickled their skin in small goosebumps. She could see it in Ellie's body language: the exrra step in her walk, the half smile tugging at her lips, the light in her eyes and the fastinest of her moves. Normal Ellie wasn't like that. But today, she saw, just maybe, a version of a happier, althought nervous, Ellie Williams. 

Ellie stretched her limbs for the long drive ahead and she felt Dina's hand on her arm.  
"If you get too tired, you give me the wheel, okay? Halifax's a long way." 

Ellie smirked at her and pulled her sunglasses. 

"''Course, babe." She reassured her, driving forward their a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd the adventure starts. I wanred to thank you all for the support ! It makes me want to continue.


End file.
